Given the Chance
by Lucky Owl
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live in a world that's not your own... If you were given the chance... would you take it? Reviews are very much appreciated.
1. A Chance Encounter

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live in a world that's not your own...

* * *

I do not own Naruto or its characters, but if it is a character or power not seen/read in Naruto I do own it. I tend to add things from movies as well so I do not own those either.

* * *

(Luna P.O.V.)

Waking up... it's the single most hardest thing to do in this place. My name is Luna, I'm an orphan, I have been all my life, I've been staying at my latest foster parents house who live in Detroit. The worst part of town is only two blocks and we live right below a railway bridge. My Foster father, Blake was really good guy, but he died in a gang fight (wrong place at the wrong time supposedly) so now I live with his wife, Sarah and her two daughters, Pepper and Olivia, all three of them put me through hell.

(Sort of a Cinderella story goin on)

Before I get up though I should tell you a little more, I go to Northwestern High School and I'm sixteen years old, life is hell, I'm an outcast with two friends and a billion enemies, I'm very short with curly brown hair and blue eyes, I don't ware make up and I never fix my hair (I have natural beauty lol). I love flowers and I live in a city where nothing grows not even love, I had a boyfriend for a year and a half who used me and then dumped me for his ex when she was "available" again and I have to look at him everyday...

(Luna P.O.V. End)

The dawn hasn't come yet, the stars were out and as vibrant as the full moon, as Luna lay in her bed thinking of the duties she was going to have to complete before the others woke up, a shooting star began pass by, she closed her eyes quick and made a wish.

_'I wish I could be in a place where I'm loved, a place where I'm important to other people.' _

She opened her eyes and the shooting star was leaving the view of her small window. She got up and put on a pink tank top with a cat on the front sticking it's tong out, and pair of short shorts with vertical thin gray and white strips, her curly hair was soon clipped casually in the back in a natural half up half down style, she got in her blue slip on's and walked up the stairs.

Her room was in the basement, a curtain separated a white bed and dresser from the laundry/boiler room. The kitchen was cream colored yellow with white cabinets and the only amenities it had were a stove and a fridge, she quickly assembled some pancakes and brewed some coffee with a plug in pot and a French press. The living room was separated from the kitchen by a small bar, the food was placed there and she turned on the news. She began packing everyone's lunch and clumping together homework and tossing it in the correct book bags.

The first to come down the stairs was Olivia, the youngest and still in middle school, she was tolerant of Luna and the simplest to deal with, but also the easiest one manipulated by the witches, she grabbed her breakfast and sat down at the bar.

"Where is my orange juice?" Olivia asked "I won't eat without some orange juice and if I don't eat mother will be angry with you and will be grounded again and you know...-" Her voice began to fade to Luna's ears and she robotically got up and made a glass of orange juice. "-... and mother is just always upset with you anyway- oh! Thank you for my orange juice I can enjoy this... basic meal now."

"Yep." Was what she said in response. Luna returned to her room and got her things ready for school. Luna had to ride the bus while her foster mother drove the other two to school so they had more time to spend eating and preparing. 'You don' even look good when you do try so just ride the bus since you clearly don't need the extra time.' Was Sarah's reasoning for it. Blake was the only fair one in the family he made the others be nice to me but now that he's gone there is no one to be the median in all this chaos.

After she arrived at school her class was on the third floor it was a very normal day, her two friends Tony, and Bruce, always sit with her lunch and really bring on the funny. Cracking jokes on teachers and everything else they can possible think of. Toney was a smart-ass trouble maker and Bruce had a real temper but otherwise was very docile, they were both extremely smart and had all A's they all met in chemistry when Luna needed help with tutoring.

(Gotta love the super heroes! Tony Stark (Iron Man) and Bruce Banner (The Hulk) which I do not own.)

She missed the bus today though, but the apartment wasn't far from school and there was a park along the way, Luna knew the birds would be everywhere today because there was a light overcast of pure white fluffy clouds and no chance of rain today. Walking down the street there weren't many people out yet some kids but they won't go to the park and the druggies and gagsters don't come out till nightfall so crime would be at a minimum, it was a relatively safe time of day. At the park however there was a very curious boy... about the same age as Luna, he was wearing a green turtleneck and his hair was in a ponytail, he wandered around the front of the entrance of the park pacing back and forth, he was totally lost. He must have noticed her coming because he looked up as soon as she was in his peripheral vision. Looking at her his mouth was agape for a moment before he walked toward her.

"Hey man, I don't know who you are so don't come any closer!" she said, and he stopped a few feet away and put his hands up in an unassuming manner. "Too many bad things happen here and I'm not gonna let some crap ruin my day."

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I... just need your help." He made up the last part knowing she wouldn't let him closer without seeming harmless.

"What do ya need help with?"

"I'm just lost I don't know my way around."

"Where are you tryin to get too?"

"I, uhh, don't really know" He paused, "I was looking for someone who needed my help, I last saw her at a park and I don't know which park it was or where it is in that park..."

"Well this is the only park for at least thirty miles, how new are you?"

"This is the first time I've been here, but she moved here and I know she'll be in the park, probably sitting on a bench by some birds..."

"There are quite a few benches; it's a very big park..." Luna looked at him, his hands were at his sides now and he lightly smiled at her.

_'He looks so friendly... But looks can be very deceiving you know that Luna.'_

"My name is Shikamaru, what's yours?"

"Luna." she looked at him and he had still not come closer, "I guess I could walk you around the park, but the girl you're looking for might not be there, she could be anywhere."

"I'm sure I'll meet her here."

"What's this girl's name?"

"Uhh... Ino..." He looked to the ground not blushing but more like annoyed and worried at the same time.

"Did you try calling her?"

"I don't think she would hear me..." He looked at her like it was an obvious statement.

"No I mean on your cell phone, do you have her number?"

"Oh... I don't have one of those."

"Here" Luna pulled out her phone," Do you have her number?"

"No..." Was all he said while looking curiously at the mystical device. She put her phone away.

"What kind of name is Shikamaru?" She asked

"What kind of name is Luna?" He responded.

"I asked you first."

"It means a deer." He said.

"A deer? Why?"

"A stag is a very strong animal, and good leader, they keep their herds safe from harm and protect their loved ones. Where I'm from my name is a symbol of who I am. What about you? I've never heard the name Luna before."

"It means the moon in Latin."

"Latin? What's that?"

"The foundation of most languages. Didn't you go to school?"

"Yeah... doesn't mean I paid any attention..."He retorted.

"Hahaha, that's funny." she said laughing. He smiled at her.

_'It's good to see that she's not crying...' _he thought.

They kept walking in the park and looked for the girl he was talking about. The bird occasionally flew away when they walked too close, they talked for a while about Ino and some of his other friends, and she often asked questions about where he was from.

"Your home sounds beautiful, I would love to live in a place like that, to see the country and all the flowers and the animals."

They were closer together now, she walked only two feet away at the most, the top of her head only reached his shoulders, she was abnormally short for her age at least three inches smaller than regular girls. They came to the end of the last circle in the park.

"I guess she's not here..." Shikamaru said.

"Maybe you'll find her tomorrow."

"Maybe." He said and looked around again. "Well thanks for your help; I don't think I could have found my way around the place without you." He stuck his hands in his pockets before saying. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Oh! No that's okay, it's not far from here, and the park leads right to the street where my apartment is."

"Alright he said, maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime."

"Yeah maybe." she said and smiled before turning to leave.


	2. Time to Decide

It was the day after Luna met Shikamaru in the park, it was now Friday and it was lunch time, she sat in between Tony and Bruce at the lunch table, Tony was trying to provoke Bruce into losing his temper so the school would start a food fight and we could all go home early. But unfortunately it only ended in Tony getting a fist in the face and afterschool detention.

"I told you not too, didn't I?" Luna said.

"Yeah, but your opinion means pretty much nothing I do what I want." Tony said.

"And that's why you have afterschool."

"I don't really care, I won't go, and no I don't care that I'll be suspended or that I'll that I'll be grounded afterward because I know where my mom hides my stuff, I mean it's my stuff how I could not know where she puts it."

Luna laughed at him and sure enough he walked out of school with her and Bruce. Since both of them lived farther away than she did they made sure not to miss the bus.

_'I wonder if he'll be at the park again...' _

She thought about him most of the day; he was so unique, and new. She walked towards the park again part of her hoped to see him again, it's not like he was unattractive. As she neared the park she saw no sign of him at the entrance.

_'Maybe he found that girl he was looking for... Or maybe he is inside looking around, I guess I could walk through, he might be lost again.'_

She walked on through the park, and found a park bench to sit down on it was surrounded by bushes with small pink flowers on them. Birds slowly started to land at her feet and in front of the bench, she didn't eat her sandwich today so she pulled off the bread and threw pieces on the ground for the birds. Shikamaru began to walk down the path and saw her sitting there, she had a smile on her face but her eyes were filled with sadness. As he walked closer she looked up and noticed him, she smiled and waved to him causing a few birds to flutter further away from the bench.

"Hey." He said to her.

"You haven't found that girl yet?"

"No, not yet." He took a seat next to her, keeping his hands in his pockets he slouched back and looked up at the trees.

"This girl must be important to you."

"Kind of. It's complicated I guess, she's really bossy, and gets annoying all the time, and she always yells when we bad mouth her wannabe boyfriend."

"Where are you staying?"

"In the park... I just sleep on the benches; i don't have a place to hang till I find my friend."

"You could stay at my house." She blurted out, without thinking about the danger of inviting a stranger into the house. But it was too late to take it back now.

"Sure. If it's not a problem."

"No you can stay till Sunday, Sarah won't be home till Sunday night and Pepper and Olivia are visiting their grandmother for the week, there isn't any school next week because its spring break."

"Oh, alright cool. I guess you could show me around town too, I'm kinda hungry."

"I guess you haven't really eaten huh?"

"Not really." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Ok let's stop at my place and grab a few bucks there's really nice dinner over by my house."

"Alright he said smiling."

They reached her small apartment, she lived in number 126, she went to the basement while Shikamaru looked around the downstairs, the apartment was on the bottom floor, tiding come with a porch but instead had a basement, the flooring was spacious with a couch and a matching chair, with large flat screen TV. She emerged from the basement door (witch was in the kitchen) she wore a small purse because her orange sundress lacked pockets. Before she was about to leave her cell phone rang, she grabbed it out of her purse.

"Hello?" "I'm going to the dinner on my street." "Yeah she won't be back till Sunday night." "Yeah will you bring Tony?" "Bring some movies with you too." She hung up the phone and turned to Shikamaru, "My friends are coming over in a little bit, they're gonna bring some movies to watch, I guess we're pulling an all-nighter haha."

"What movies?"

"Oh, I dun know..." she said nonchalantly, "I hope they bring batman..." she trailed off."Anyway lets go eat."

They made it to the dinner and sat down in a booth by a window, the dinner had a retro style mostly because it hadn't been updated since retro was cool, but the food was still good, and the neon lights gave the place a nice glow at night time.

"What do you want to eat, they have the best fries, and the hotdogs are good."

"I don't know, why don't you order for me."

"Umm alright you can have the traditional hamburger. Nothing crazy but still very good."

"Sounds good." _'She thinks very rationally. It would be a good quality...' _

His thoughts trailed off.

"Are you thinking about her? The girl you are supposed to find?"

"Yes, the last time I saw her she was crying. I wanted to know why, and I felt like I needed to help her."

"That's... romantic of you..."

"Romantic? Not really..."

"Well it's a romantic ideal then."

"Romance is troublesome... Definetly not worth the struggle."

"Part of me wants to believe that... But I still have hoped that there is one guy out there who would move heaven and earth to find me..." She gazed off into the distance out the window.

"Now that **is** romance..." He said drawing her attention back to him, his eyes were a deep brown abyss that she became lost in; Luna began blushing when he turned away and realized she was staring at him.

They ate and began walking home when they reached the door step Tony and Bruce were waiting with a handful of movies and a bunch of snacks.

"Who is this guy? He's almost as tall as me probably not as cool..." said Tony.

"He must be from out of town..." added Bruce.

"Bruce, Tony this is Shikamaru, and like-wise."

"Hi" They said.

"Hey." Shikamaru responded casually.

"The loner doesn't usually make friends, how'd you meet." asked Tony

"I was lost."

"Oh."

"Well there are movies and junk food and no witches, let's go relax." Said Bruce.

"What will we watch first?" Asked Luna

"The Dark Knight Rises." Bruce answered.

"Yessssss." Luna said quietly.

She made it through Batman and the Hobbit, then halfway through the Avengers. Luna was sprawled out her head was in Bruce's lap and her arms and hands in Tony's and her feet leading off the other end of the couch laying on Shikamaru. Bruce was casually running his hand through her hair while watching the movie. Tony was eating candy, and Shikamaru was just watching the TV. When the movie was over they sat in silence, not wanting to wake her.

"Should we mover her to a bed?" Asked Bruce.

"I think she's pretty comfortable where she is." Replied Tony. "We can get a pillow and blanket later."

"I'm surprised she made it this far, with all the stress she's been dealing with lately, I really don't know how much more she can handle." Said Bruce

"What do you mean?" Asked Shikamaru

"She hasn't been eating or sleeping well, and she can't focus in school. You can tell be the faint hint of pink under her eyes she's been crying a lot lately as well, I think she is beginning to break." Said Tony

"Her foster mother can't stand her, and her sisters treat her like dirt, she's been going through a psychological battle since moved here. She needs to get out of here... go somewhere where she can be herself and not have to worry about how she's going to make it through the day without getting yelled at or being treated like dirt." Bruce paused before continuing looking down at her, "Even if I never saw her again if I knew she was going to be happy it would be worth it.

"I agree... life would be better for her if she didn't live here. I think everything is weighing too much, if this goes on any longer she may become mentally damaged or... well worse." Tony added.

"I live in a place like that..." Shikamaru told them, "But if I take her there... you will **never** see her again."

"Would she be happy?" Asked Bruce.

"If she isn't there may be a way to get her back, but it isn't certain."

"Then maybe we should leave the decision to her, I don't know where you would take her but if you do, you better swear to take care of her."

"I swear that I will. It was why I came here in the first place."

Later that night Luna was laying on the couch she had a blanket and her head was in Shikamaru's lap the TV was turned on quietly, and she was covered in a purple blanket. She rustled and sat up to face him. He looked at his face was expressionless, and he was close to her she was under him in a sense, not in physical condition but in emotion, he had a superior air about him that made her feel childish and protected.

"Luna, if you had the choice, would leave this world and live in a different one?"

"... **Yes**..."


	3. My Dream World : Shikamaru

_**Three days earlier**_

* * *

Shikamaru was in his kitchen… it was four in the morning and he was exhausted. He had not had a peaceful night of sleep in over a week; he had dreams, dreams of girl, that kept waking him up in heavy sweat and a painful burning in his body (all of his body). He didn't know what to make of it, other than that it was total drag, he had tried to get the dreams out of his head but nothing seemed to work.

All the dreams were of the same girl in the same place and it was almost the same dream every night but sometimes there were very minute differences, like the way the girl was dressed or what was happening to her.

He was sitting at the table with his head on his arm staring at the wooden groves when his father came down the stairs, he was so tired he almost didn't notice him until the last second.

"What's the matter son? You've been acting like this for days, you're being a real drag."

"It's nothing stop asking."

"Don't be like that… It must be a girl huh? You're at that age ya know. It's understandable."

"She just won't leave my head man, I can't sleep." He was almost going to scream over it, or at least talk really loudly because screaming took a lot of effort and he had none of that.

"Woman have a way of getting in our heads son… but admitting your feelings to her is the first step of taking things to the next one."

"What?" He looked at his dad with utter confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Well you have feelings for this girl and she might have them for you too-."

"Daaaaad…" he heavily sighed, "I don't even know who she is!" Shikaku thought for a moment.

"Well then son you have a real problem, I never thought you to be the type to like a girl based only on her looks, but-."

"No dad, just stop, you're being a drag and you don't even, ughhh. It's too much of a pain to explain it." He put his head back down on his arm in an effort to make his dad abandon his dilemma. To no avail Shikaku sat down in the seat opposite from him.

"Well it's gonna be a long night then." His son looked at him with no expression, till he sighed and put his back down.

"I keep having dreams of this girl, I don't know who she is, and I can't hear anything either, everything around her is different from Konoah, I don't think that it's a real place. But this girl she's really sad and stuff and she's always working, either cleaning or writing things down from books sometimes I see her cooking too. There was a woman there, she was taller and older than the girl and she… well the woman hit her, hard. The girl fell to the floor I mean it wasn't a hit that would have hurt me or you, not even mom so I think in this place the people are weaker than we are."

"It sounds like this girl is reaching out to you."

"What?"

"She is calling out for help, weather she knows it or not, she is asking for your help, probably too save her from the other woman."

"But this place it isn't real, it isn't like Konoah at all and there are so many people how would I even find this girl anyway?"

"There are many ways in and out of the shadows…" Shikamaru didn't say anything but looked at his father in question. "There is a forbidden jutsu that I know of, it is very dangerous." He said with all the serious he could muster at four in the morning. "What this jutsu does Shikamaru is transports you the shadow of another object, wherever you want as long as you can visualize it perfectly, you can't do this with humans though you can't do it with objects that move it has to be stationary or else you could end up distorted and killed."

"Why would it kill me?"

"Because you temporarily become the shape of the shadow until you take on the form of your original body, if the shadow is moving too much when you try to materialize you could 'misplace' organs or body parts."

"Why are you telling me this? You want me to perform this jutsu and help the girl?"

"Yes, I think if you help this girl you can sleep again, and then you can go back to your missions." He had done such a shitty job on all his missions lately, and he knew he was putting his friends in danger because of his exhaustion.

"Alright… show me what to do."

* * *

When he had opened his eyes he was standing by a park trashcan, the one he had seen many times in his dreams about the girl. He couldn't believe his eyes, he was in the same strange place he had only dreamed of, what was this place called, where their other mysteries he didn't know of? But that wasn't the important part, he needed to find this girl and help her so he could get on with his life. When he walked out of the park entrance she was standing there, looking at him he was almost surprised to see that she was real. But that was stupid to think she wasn't, he was already in his dream world.

* * *

Sorry that this one kind of a short chapter but I thought it was too important to just mention in a conversation. :)


	4. The Morning After

When Luna woke up in the morning, the sun was shining in a warm glow through the spaces between the window shades.

'_Window? What? I don't have a window that big!_'

She shot up out of the bed she was in, which was also not her own. She was in a surprisingly comfortable bed with a green comforter and two pillows, the room she was in had a dresser a bedside table and two shelves that were filled with unique items and what looked like a few game pieces. Outside the window there was a forest, a legit forest.

"Holy Shit… Where the hell am I?" She didn't know if she get out of the bed or not, would if she had been kidnapped and she was in a hostage situation, or what if she was going to be raped, or eaten by cannibals, or be forced into servitude by drug dealers and have to eat cocaine balloons…

'_Time to go!'_

She decided that the best action to take was to escape, she tried the window but it was up too high and the jump would only restrain her from her escaping, to the door… she opened it slowly begging that it wouldn't creek or break off its hinges for goodness sakes because that's it what it felt like would happen.

When she opened the door however it didn't make a sound, she tiptoed into a hallway with four doors and a stair case leading downstairs, the only way out would be down there. As she started to walk out she heard a door open behind her and she spun around but there was nowhere to hide.

"Hey, you're awake." Shikamaru stood in front of her, wearing pants but no shirt and a towel on his head. "Look I know you probably have a lot of questions already, so why don't you go back in my room ok? We'll talk about everything in there." He was very reassuring, and seeing a familiar face made her relax more than she realized and she walked back into the room without alarm. She faintly remembered seeing the forest before turning around again.

"Where am I?" Shikamaru was shuffling through his drawers.

"You're at my house in Konoah, the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He pulled out a green turtleneck shirt

"What? None of what you just said made any sense except for 'my house'. She was looking at him with so much confusion she thought she must her face would become stuck. He chuckled at her statement realizing that he must sound as crazy as he did three nights ago.

"Look, I know this is going to seem hard to believe, but you're in a different world now."

She vaguely remembered the words he said last night, did he take her somewhere that he thought was a different world? _'He must be crazy…' _"Look I don't know what you're talking about but I need to get home or I'm going to be in some serious shit." She started to walk away but Shikamaru gently took hold of her arms and faced her.

"You need to believe me…" He was staring at her intensely, "There is no going back, you can't go back to your world. You can't just walk down the street and end up there it doesn't work that way."

"Then how does it work?" She was scared and irritated at the same time and was going to start shaking soon without some serious snacks. "I need to get back or else…"

"She can't hurt you here…" He said, he gripped her arms tighter but still being very gentle, like she was glass that he didn't want to drop. "That woman doesn't matter anymore." He let go of her arms as his words sunk into her. "You don't have to stay here, but you can't go back, its impossible now."

"Why is it impossible?"

"Because I can't remember what it looks like… I can't remember what your house looks like and so I can't take you back."

"I… What?" She was convinced he was crazy and was thoroughly confused at this point.

He explained the bare minimum he could about the situation without blowing her mind, he only told her about the jutsu and his dreams, and the only explanation he could find why he was having them.

"Haha… ok, ok, so you think that I called you into 'my world' so you could take me away to yours like some prince in a Disney movie?" She couldn't believe anything he was saying and wasn't about to. "Alright… well I'm gonna go for a walk and I'll see you later… possibly." She turned and walked out of the room and Shikamaru was left standing there with his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe she'll come back when she realizes I'm telling the truth. Or I could just let her walk around and get lost then forget all about her… No… This is such a drag…" He walked down the stairs after her, "Hey, I'll show you around alright, wouldn't want you to get lost…" He couldn't tell if wanted that part to be sarcastic or not.

"Look man," She stared at him, standing on the bottom of the stairs looking up at him made her feel even more inferior to him, "I…" she temporarily lost her thoughts, "Fine…" She didn't know what else to do or say the whole situation was crazy.

When he led her out the front door, the forest swallowed them, the sunlight coming down in streams between the leaves of tress reaching up into the sky. The air was crisp and fresh and the sounds of birds and small paws skittering on the ground, Luna was simply waiting for the fairies to come next and the moving trees, the scene was beautiful and she could easily spend every day walking through here.

But those thoughts were beside the point, she had to get home by tonight or Sarah was going to kill her. The thought made her stomach churn and she fiddled with her fingers. "Witch way is home?"

"I already told you, you can't go back." He was starting to get frustrated, why didn't she just accept what was going on.

"Wait a second." She stopped realizing something she overlooked, "You said you saw me in a dream right?"

"Yeah… what of it?"

"Then what about that girl Ino? Didn't you need to find her?"

"Not really… I kind of lied to you about that. I figured it would be better to tell you why I was there after I got you back here or else you would think I was crazy."

"Oh right… yeah great job…" She sarcastically said as she continued to walk. Shikamaru sighed and trotted after her.

'_It's going to be a __**really**__ long day.'_ He thought.

* * *

"Where are we going?" They had been walking for what felt like ages, which was probably only for about thirty minutes, and while Luna liked walking in a nice peaceful forest she was still worried and a little stressed.

"Were almost in town, we can grab a bite to eat and I'll show you around ok?"

"But…" She wanted to say that she wanted to go home, but she didn't want to go home, she just felt like she needed to, she just didn't want to be a disappointment anymore.

Shikamaru eyed her carefully, she was obviously going through some turmoil but once she saw the village everything would fall into place, she would realize that he was telling the truth and that she would never have to go back… but… at the same time… he had tarred her away from everything she had known, leaving her alone in this new place with someone she barely knows. Holding onto that place would be some sort of comfort to her because it was familiar.

'_So all I really need to do is find something that she will love about here and she won't want to go back.'_

"The village is just beyond that curve right there and you should be able to see the gates, most of the people will be up by now."

"Right…"


	5. My Dream World : Chizuki

She felt like crying… What in the hell was going on?

Luna would have fallen over had Shikamaru not been behind her letting her lean on him. They were standing in between two very large doors that opened into a large city, what he called 'village', there were lots of people just walking around doing simple business and shopping, just carrying out their daily lives. All the words and signs were in some other language, it looked Chinese or maybe Japanese but it wasn't, (for my story it isn't haha sorry), the people dressed differently and some of them had crazy hair styles.

"You can't go back…" Shikamaru whispered in her ear softly, he didn't want to alarm her any more than she already was but telling her again at this moment was vital. This was the point where everything had to sink in or else she would always try to fight what was happening. As much as it wasn't his style to do so he reluctantly wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to help comfort and bring her back to her senses.

"What should I do?" she felt so lost and hopeless in his arms, like she had no voice or direction. She didn't know what she wanted… she didn't want to go back, but the way forward frightened her so much she couldn't move…

"Whatever you wanted I guess…" He pulled his arms away slowly bringing them to her shoulders and ever-so-lightly pushed her forward, and she wobbled forward until she regained her balance and Shikamaru took up his place beside her once more. "Let's go eat." He said after a moment of walking on the main road. Luna didn't really say anything back but just motioned through everything it was almost like the world was in slow motion.

Before she realized what was going on she was sitting a booth across from Shikamaru and it was almost reality hit her in the face you could literally see her pupils dilate into focus. She looked at her savior and captor and once again was unsure of what to think. He looked back at her waiting for her to speak no doubt she had plenty of questions just waiting for him to answer, which was his burden for bringing her here.

"So… What do you do? Do you have a job or go to school?"

"I'm a ninja, so are my parents and my friends, and I haven't had to go to school since I was twelve."

"You're… a ninja?" She almost wanted to laugh, more insane things.

"Yeah, see this?" He pointed to a metal plate on the sleeve of his shirt, "This is the symbol of my village and my allegiance. This is the Land of Fire, we make up one of the five great nations, the other four are Wind, Earth, Water, and Lightning, but there are other nations as well who have ninjas like Grass and Sound."

"So ninja are the military force of this world?"

"Yes."

"Oh… that's interesting."

"Right now we are mostly at peace, but any sort of bad situation would set off a war, all the nations are really defensive…" He refused to ask anything about her world, she wasn't going back and he wouldn't encourage her to think about it.

"How will I read?"

"I can teach you, or someone else." He didn't know if she would actually stay with him, he hadn't really talked about the situation with his mom… who was going to flip no doubt…. He was sure his dad had to know that she would come home with him though where else would she go?

"Right… how am I going to make a living?"

"Ughh…" he paused at that one… he scratched the back of his head, "I guess you could do whatever you wanted… you could become a ninja like me or work at a restaurant… I have a friend who owns a flower shop you could work there."

"Right…" It would be nice to have money, but what about friends and family… _'I could always make friends,'_ she thought_…, 'and Shikamaru is pretty nice, he went to a different world to save me. But by the sound of things he went there to fix my problems so that he could sleep peacefully again.' _

"You shouldn't worry so much… it causes woman to get wrinkles I've heard, then you would complain a lot and that would be a drag…" He was so nonchalant about insulting her, he didn't even look at her when he said it she couldn't help but laugh at him. "What? What's so funny?" He asked her when she didn't stop laughing.

"I don't know, haha, I guess it was just funny the way you said it."

He blushed a little and looked annoyed, "Don't laugh."

* * *

"You know you kind of standout…" He said as they started walking out of the B-B-Q restaurant. "Maybe you should get some new cloths?"

"I think I'll stand out no matter what… I mean even my name is really different."

"So change it."

"What?"

"Change your name."

"To what?"

"I don't know whatever you want."

"Dude if I change it to whatever I want it would still stand out, so you change it."

"Me?" He thought for a moment, "Well… what does Luna mean?"

"It means moon."

"Ok then, how about Mizuki?" Then he remembered a teacher from school named Mizuki… "Wait not that one… How about Natsuki?"

"No… it sounds like a bug…"

"Ok… Tsukiko?"

"No I can't even say that!"

"Ughhh… alright then Chizuki?"

"Hmmmmm…" She thought for a while swishing it around her head. "Sure… what's it mean?"

"Thousand moons."

"Oooo cool." She thought, "So… what's next then?"

"Well… do you want to die your hair? I know a lady who will do it for free, but remember that it's permanent, she told me once that she knew a jutsu to undo it but it made the woman's hair green…"

"By permanent you mean?"

"That it continues to grow that color, it will change your eyebrows too. I have a friend her name is Sakura she did it and her hair is pink now… I thought it was a bad idea but she likes it so it's whatever…"

"Yeah, where is this place?"

"It's in the center of town I'll take you there, but I have to go and talk to my sensei so I'll meet you in a few hours ok?"

"Wait how will you find me if I look different?"

"It takes a long time to do and I won't be gone long, I'll probably get back before you're finished."

"Oh alright." She said and smiled. They walked into a small building with a few chairs and a color wheel on some of the tables, Shikamaru spoke to the woman at the desk, who seemed happy to see him. They looked over to Chizuki and they he waved goodbye to them both.

"Ok sweetie what color do you want then?"

"Umm… I don't know. Red maybe?"

"Well personally I don't think a bright red would suit you. How about a nice auburn color with extra red? This way the red color is still very visible but the color won't fight with your complexion?"

"Sure!" She had almost no idea what any of that meant, other than Red=Bad, Brown/Red=Good.

She was sat down in a chair and the woman brought back a beautiful piece of wood that was dark cherry in color but it was wood so it was brown still. She placed the wood in a bowl of water and she made a few hand signs that she had no idea what they were, and slowly the water became the color of the wood.

She stared in awe as she brought the bowl over to the table next to the chair. The woman hovered her hands just above the water and lifted it out of the bowl. Chizuki just stared wide eyed as she worked magic. If there had been any doubt before that she wasn't on Earth anymore it faded in that instant.

The water pooled on her head and slowly washed over her hair changing it from curly brown to curly auburn, it didn't burn or sting like chemicals did but it tingled with a funny sensation. The color made her blue eyes stand out more and gave her skin tone almost a tanner color.

"Alrighty all done." She said cheerily

"That's it?" It had only been ten minutes and Shikamaru was going to be gone for like an hour at least.

"Yeah that's it, don't wash your hair tonight but other than that, you're all set. Tell Shikamaru that his mom should drop by sometime again."

"Right, I will." _'Shikamaru's mom?'_ She briefly wondered what she might look like. Then she remembered that she didn't really know where she was nor could she read any of the signs around the village. Shad figured that if she paid enough attention she would be able to get back to the hair salon in time to meet Shikamaru. She turned around and took a long look at the shop, then back to the road and went straight ahead.

* * *

Chizuki had wandered around looking through the shops at cloths and trinkets, there were a lot of things she would have bought if she had money, most of the things she thought were interesting were probably novelties to the residents. Sometimes there were orbs that glowed blue and when you touched it, it would change color; she thought maybe it was like a mood ring or something.

She had started to turn around to head back to the hair salon when she heard a terrifying bark. No one around her seemed to mind the noise so she thought maybe it was common thing, and then she heard it again only closer. She started to walk a little faster but each time she heard the bark it was still getting closer.

"Hey!" She jumped and turned around and there was a very large white dog standing only a few feet from her. She grew wide-eyed and the dog barked at her again, she did the only logical thing she could think of and that was run.

She had taken track in school and was a quick runner, as soon as she started to run however she could hear the voice of boy calling after her and what she assumed to be the dogs name as well. She may have been in a dress but she had quick light steps that surprisingly kept her ahead of the dog but just barely, she could see the salon and in it Shikamaru was talking to the lady inside, she was so close.

In a matter of mere milliseconds she was running at the door, then a wall of white in her eyes and then black. She could hear noises and groans and an angry woman talking. When the sounds cleared she focused and jumped to her feet bumping into Shikamaru as she stood. She looked around and the massive dog was lying on the ground on top of a brown haired boy in a leather jacket.

"Chizuki." She jumped at the sound of her new name so angry on the lips of her savior.

"Yes…?" She held her head to the ground and fiddled with her dress, looking up just quick enough to make eye contact then back to her feet when she saw how irritated Shikamaru was.

"What happened?"

"It was my fault Shikamaru." The brown haired boy stood up from his pinned position. "Akamaru just scared her, it's not every day you meet a dog as big as him." She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes as her head still stayed bowed. "That's cute." He said laughing and pointing to Chizuki. She looked up in alarm and moved behind Shikamaru to hide from the new stranger. "Shika I didn't know you had a girlfriend." He grinned wildly at him.

"Don't be stupid Kiba, she's just a friend it's nothing like that."

'_What's that supposed to mean? Am I not good enough?'_ Chizuki thought turning a little red from a rise of anger at the thought.

"This is Chizuki, she's a friend I made recently, she might be staying with me for a while." He finished.

"Might be?" Kiba looked a little curious, "Well if not and since you're just a friend you're welcome to come stay with me." He was trying his best to be cool, but Chizuki took one look at the dog and shook her head. "That's too bad." He said grinning at her, "Well he doesn't bite if you change your mind… but I'm kind of a different story." Her smirked and winked at her. Chizuki's face grew tomato red and she shoved past Shikamaru with a hand ready to slap him. But it was caught and spun around before it had time to land, and Chizuki was facing Shikamaru with her hand in his and his other hand was on her hip.

"Don't fight battles you can't win, Chi…" He spoke quietly but he knew Kiba could hear him, he was going to go through hell over this he just knew it. He let go of her wrist and retreated his other hand, "Look Kiba, not that it isn't always a pleasure to see you I've got things that need to bed done, so I'll see you later, come on Chizuki."


	6. I'm Hungry

Shikamaru and Chizuki walked side by side down the busy in Konoah, Shikamaru was still irked about the noisy scene she had provoked earlier.

"Where are we going Shikamaru? I can't read any of this…" She took in her surroundings quickly thinking that it _might_ not be the way the back to his house.

"Clothing, you still stand out really bad with that dress…" he quickly looked her up and down , and she suddenly had the nerve to conceal herself from his prying eyes.

"It's not that bad…" her failed attempt at defending herself made him chuckle.

"Come on, take a quick look around you," he said turning to face her, "They would probably consider that semi-formal here."

"Alright, alright, you're right! Geezz…" She folded her arms upon announcing her defeat. And they continued into another shop filled with clothing. "Ok, what do you want me to get?"

"How should I know? I'm not a girl..." he responded chumly at her with a big wide smirk on his face. She glared at him and stuck out her tongue. "Don't be spunky… I hate spunky girls, they always wanna fight battles they can't win."

Chizuki put her hands on her hips and huffed at him, "Doesn't mean I can't kick your ass…"

"No you can't…" he deadpanned. He was probably right… he stuck his hands in pockets and cut her off from any words she was about to say, "I'll just sit over there come get me when you find something…" He had decided that it would be best if he didn't leave her alone anymore, turning on his heel and slumping down on a windowsill.

Chizuki took many turns around the store, it had a lot of cloths regardless of its smallish size, something normal, she kept saying in her head… she was blissfully unaware of a pair of brown eyes that constantly loomed on her. On her second round about the store she spotted a pair of normal looking navy short shorts with pockets (normal to her world). "Sweet…" she said quietly. She grabbed a pair and took walked slowly around the room again, stopping at what she hopped was shirts, she found a blank white tank top and grabbed that too. Just because she wasn't in her world doesn't mean she can't dress comfortably in the new one.

"Ughhhhhhh!" Shikamaru let out moan loud enough for her to hear but not so obnoxious that it would disturb everything. She glared at him again as he smugly looked at her like he hadn't done anything out of sorts.

So to top off the whole thing she found a peach vest that matched her hair and eyes perfectly. She returned with the three items to Shikamaru and held them in her carefully in her arms.

"Aren't you gonna try them on?" He asked nonchalantly.

"But it's all the way over there!" She complained gesturing to the changing room that was right next to them, he laughed at her mocking him, was he really so easy to read that she could already tell he was a total shirker.

"Whatever… but I'm not coming back if they don't fit… did you get shoes?" He questioned before getting up so that he wouldn't have to waste energy sitting back down, because he already knew the answer to his question.

"Oops." She mumbled quietly and mostly to herself turning around back to the corner that held all the shoes, she picked out a pair of sky blue slip on's, and returned to him. "Thank you…" she said quietly as they walked back out, her bag in hand, and while she meant what she said Chizuki was once again lost in her thoughts…

"It's not a problem…" He said it quietly enough that he wouldn't disturb her space time. He contemplated his next move for a few long moments… if he did it and anyone saw when they were walking he would never hear the end of it, but the chances of anybody walking by at this time of day were rather slim, if he didn't do it she would be Chizuki wouldn't be following him for very long… he could just keep a close eye on her but it felt like so much more work to do that… _'What the hell…' _he thought finally, he took her hand in his and led her down the street, it was the 'lovers fold' kind of hand holding, more like he was just gripping the ends of her fingers gently, just enough to tug her along because she obviously lost in thought. He put his other hand in his pocket and they walked home.

* * *

She didn't come to her senses until they were almost back to Shikamaru's house, he fingers twitched as the world around her pushed her into a state of awareness. He let go of her hand that had somehow found its way woven within his fingers, to his own surprise he had no idea how it happened.

"I'm hungry."

"Change first, then I'll see what there is to eat."

"Can you even cook?"She asked cleverly.

"No… why should I? That's what women are for…"

"You're a sexist?" she laughed, "Oh that's rich! Don't bother I'll cook something for us."

He was going to object but if he did he would be stuck out of an easy meal. Her cloths fit her well, and to her surprise her purse was here and inside was her phone and its charger! (If she didn't keep her charger with her, her sister would take it.) "Oh my God! Yes! Music… I love you so much." Hugging her purse. Putting her purse back and keeping it with her old dress, she walked down to the steps to meet a lazy Shikamaru sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her to bring him food. Chizuki sat down across from and he looked at her with question. And her response was as follows…

"I changed my mind. I don't want to cook you do it…" She crossed her arms and eyed him mischievously.

'_Is she challenging me?'_ he asked himself, her words from earlier resonated in his ears 'Doesn't mean I can't kick your ass…', _'She didn't mean it in a literal way… this is a test to show me that she's stronger than me… what a drag.'_ He lied, smiling widely at the ignorant girl, no matter how far he was in denial he loved a good match of wit. "I don't really feel like cooking either."

"You said you would do it before." she spoke quickly.

"That was before, now I had gotten my hopes up…"

"Oh so you _want_ me to cook?"

"No, but I want to eat."

"Then make it yourself."

'_I know what she wants now… she thinks that I'll either cook or I'll have to ask her nicely and say please… good move using both my prejudice and my laziness against me.'_ "Maybe we just won't eat then."

"_You_ won't." H e was surprised by her answer, eyeing her trying to decide his next move.

"You'd take the time to cook for yourself but not enough to share?"

"That's right. I would."

'_She really just does want me to beg… troublesome woman.'_ He pondered giving in and asking her to cook for him. But that would give her the satisfaction of having him under the whip until an opportunity came along to get ahead once more. "I'll just skip dinner then, you make whatever you want, I'll get the guest bedroom ready and you can sleep there. Listen my parents won't be back home till late tomorrow night so try to keep the house clean." He got up and shuffled through the door back upstairs.

Chizuki couldn't help but feel like she still won their little contest, he had found a way out of it rather than admit defeat or find a way to talk her into cooking without asking. She looked in the fridge and she honestly was expecting some kind of magical fruit or other worldly mystery meat, but it all looked like regular food. _'I guess some things never change wherever you go…' _in a cupboard there was some rice and combined with a few fresh vegetables and shrimp she made shrimp fried rice. It was an easy recipe and they had all the ingredients so why not?

The house was blissfully quite… the sun had set and the last rays of light streaking violets and pinks like a paintbrush on a navy blue canvas. The kitchen had grown dark as she put her plate in the sink, she was about to clean up the pan she used before realizing that there was plenty left for Shikamaru… she put some on a plate and pulled out a pair of chop sticks, she quickly washed the pan and walked up the stairs carefully with the plate. She located her room first before setting the plate down in front of his door. Knocking on it three times with one knuckle and retreated to her room.

Shikamaru opened his bedroom door, expecting Chizuki to need something, but upon opening it he heard her door click shut and looked to his feet. The plate of rice waiting patiently to be eaten, he smirked to himself, _'I knew she would…'_.


	7. A Warm Bed

Shikamaru woke the next morning… his parents would be home at the end of the day and he would have to explain everything to them. He figured that his father had already seen the outcome considering that he was the one who told him what to do in the first place. But his mom… he didn't even want to think about the nagging that was going to come from her.

The sun was going to rise in less than thirty minutes and he had to be in the Hokage's office by then. He can't really leave a note for Chizuki… so he would just have to wake her up. _'What a drag…'_ that was another thing, he was going to have to teach her to read… how was he even going to do that? He thought about just walking into her room, but she could already be awake and felt like the yelling he would get wouldn't be worth it, he lightly tapped on her door a few times and being greeted with only silence he cracked it open enough to peer inside to see if she was in bed.

He didn't think about it last night but she could have ran away, or something else equally obnoxious. But to his relief she was in the guest bed fast asleep, a bit too relieved to his own disclosure. He assumed it just to be just that he would feel guilty, like he had failed a mission, if she were to run away. He stepped inside and walked to her sleeping form, he hesitantly reached out a hand. The last time he had woken Ino up he got an earful about beauty sleep and stress... but nonetheless he gently touched Chizuki over the blanket and attempted to wake her.

"Chi. Wake up… I have to leave soon so you need to get up…" the only response from her he got was a quiet moan and some inaudible mumblings. "Chizuki…" he had gotten her to stir a little to face him. "Get up." He shook her body gently to help bring her to a less subconscious state.

"mmmmmmm…" she was being so quite about it he almost didn't hear her plea. Shikamaru hadn't realized how close he had gotten to her and she deftly snaked her arms around his neck, the slight imbalance made him put either of his hands on the side of her pillow. "sleep…" she said softly and he was positive that if wasn't in her arms the moment she said it he would have never heard it… And why did her bed feel so inviting suddenly?

'_I'm just tired still…'_ even with his excuses he climbed into bed next to her, no matter how indecent it was. _'If she asks I'll just say she told me to… even though she did…'_ "Five minutes…" he whispered. Her arms now rested around his head one over his neck and the other under it, his hands had found a comfortable position around her torso, and at the time his arms were the only thing touching her. However five minutes quickly turned ten which passed to fifteen, and by this time he had pulled her close and she was nuzzled into him, his body tried strenuously to keep him awake, but the warmth combined with the comfortable position and the inviting smell, he was failing…

In a final effort to try and ruse him out of bed he attempted to think of his duties and the chewing out he was going to get if wasn't on time, plus the prying questions… It had not failed him this time and was slowly getting out of bed, he had fifteen minutes to get the Hokage's office and if left now he would make it just in time. When he was sitting upright in the bed he announced that her five minutes were up and she needed to get out of bed. Having woken her up once it was much easier the second time, as she too slowly brought herself out of bed. She was standing on her feet quicker than he was, being the shirker that he is, until the moment he realized that she wasn't wearing any pants…

Shikamaru jumped up and looked at the conjoining spot of the wall and the ceiling. "Look umm, I have to leave. Don't wander. And ummm. You don't have any pants." He was indeed blushing, but her next comment took him by utter surprise.

"It's no different than a bathing suit… at least their cute panties…" she said to him sleepily and fell back on the bed. Her tank top had risen and he could see most of her back, she was right… more like a bathing suit. It made him blush a little less but it made him uncomfortable anyway.

"Listen I'll see you later today, don't… don't go anywhere…" he didn't know why his statement sounded more like a plea to his ears, but she just 'mmhmm'ed him and fell back asleep. He turned to leave but after taking one small step we was compelled to turn back, to join her in being wrapped in sleeps comforting embrace. _'Five minutes?'_ he heard his mind beg. "No… I can't…" he looked at her one final time when he made it to the door, closing it and with that shut out any temptation to join her.

He ran at ninja speed to the Hokage's office and despite all his efforts was late… he found Chouji and Asuma waiting outside her door.

"There you are! Where've you been? Lady Hokage took in her next appointment so now we're stuck here for another hour." Asuma sensei was expecting him to be a little more punctual, he might be lazy but he wasn't one to keep people waiting.

"I couldn't get out of bed…" _'great an hour! If I had known that was going to be late regardless I would have just stayed next to…'_ his stopped his thoughts, briefly remembering the way Chizuki was curled into him and how blissful he realized her warmth had made him. Then he realized that when she was curled into him so nicely she wasn't wearing a bra and also wasn't wearing and pants, he tensed and colored, he had been entirely inappropriate. He never should have entered the bed… now he was a basterd, late, and entirely thrown off his guard.

Asuma noticed Shikamaru's disarray, he was temporarily lost in thought but whatever he was thinking of was making him blush. Both he and Chouji knew Shikamaru wasn't much of a blusher.

"What happened?" Chouji asked examining Shikamaru closer.

"I… over slept is all…" he was still a little colored but just barely so, a very faint pink across his nose and cheeks.

'Mmmhhmm…" Chouji brought himself close to Shikamaru's face, "You're lying…" he whispered.

"I just couldn't get out of bed is all…" _'Her bed…'_ He mentally kicked himself for thinking that.

"We'll be talking later Shikamaru…" Asuma warned him.

* * *

Chizuki couldn't for the life of her remember what Shikamaru was doing in her bed that morning, or at least what had felt like last night because she slept till ten. Her phone was in her bag and fully charged, it sat in her bag next to her new cloths. What she had planned so far was to eat then go wander around the house and grounds. Upon reach the kitchen she was greeted with its bareness, the fridge was practically empty least of all no cereal and milk.

Chizuki put on her new shoes and walked out the door, she tried desperately to remember why Shikamaru was in her room this morning. _'I remember him in the bed… then he was saying something… and then he just left... He's weird.' _She walked down the path the way they took to get into town, the air was calm, and quiet no bustle from the city streets with angry people pushing their way through the dirty streets of Detroit. And what's more this place was beautiful, like the country side only with relaxing with a big city and tons of people.

She found herself lost in the serenity of the landscape and realized later that she was not on the path anymore, she turned around and couldn't see through the underbrush for the path that she had taken to get to her present location. "Oops… I guess I wandered a little too far" 'Wander?' "Shit!" she mentally facepalmed herself so hard she wanted to fall backwards. "He told me not to wander that's what he said! Damn… how do I get back?" She felt a little panicked, "No. No. Calm down, just take a deep breath and look around… Trees… trees… bush… trees… stick… Fuuuu!" she wanted to cuss but held in the final letters. "House!" she spotted a house down at the end of the valley she was in, which meant that there would be a way back to the road and she could get directions. "Stop!" she yelled at herself, "This is how all scary movies begin…" she whined, "I don't have much of a choice…" she said squeakily. She began her trek to the house, trying to eliminate some of the fears she had that were induced by her endless amount of movie watching.


	8. Second Guessing

She slowly rapped on the door, quietly, as the bulk of fears came down to one moment that slowly crept passed. The door opened, revealing a tall man in casual clothing.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Hi… umm… I need to get to a road, and I could really use some directions…" her knees were going to give soon, her palms were sweaty and shaking, if she had to run, what direction would she take?

"Where are you trying to go?"

'_Should I tell him where I want to go, or be more vague?_' "I… need to get to Shikamaru's house…" his last name had suddenly escaped her, did he even ever tell her his last name? he seemed surprised at the name his eyes growing bigger before a wide smirk came on his face.

"Are you a friend of Shikamaru's?" he asked scratching his well trimmed beard.

"Y-yes…" she wanted to try and keep as much information from him as possible, he could be bluffing about knowing him. The man leaned back turning into the house.

"Hey! Shikamaru, there's someone here who needs to see you!"

'_No way…'_ she stared down the open hallway waiting for him to appear before coming to a slight realization. _'He'll be so pissed…'_ he slowly walked out from a side path on the hallway before stopping briefly in shock. _'Oops…'_ "Sh-Shikamaru…" she stuttered.

"I thought I told you this morning not to wander, don't you listen?"

"I-I forgot! I was half asleep!"

"You got out of the bed before I did."

'_**The**__?'_ Asuma caught his slip up.

"What were you doing in my bed anyway?!"

"You pulled me in!"

"I-!" _'I did didn't I?_' Chizuki briefly remembered putting her arms around him and commanding him to sleep… "I was delirious, do you have any idea what time it was?"

"It wasn't that early Chizuki." Asuma had stood to the side and watched the whole display.

"You know Shikamaru, I didn't picture you with a woman this cute." Asuma said hoping to lighten the mood, Chizuki blushed madly, out of anger or embarrassment she didn't know but was afraid to find out.

"She's not my girlfriend, like I would… she's a pain and never listens…" he stared at her intensely thinking if he did she would cower and run home, but in fact it was the opposite effect that it had. She stepped inside the house coming close and pointing of finger up at him.

"Listen man! Next time you want a good night's sleep why don't you save me the trouble of having to deal with you and just leave me where I was! You were the one who brought me here, and I wanna go home so you better find a way to take me back or so help me I'll skin you!" he was shocked, and what was this pain? Was he really heartbroken over her declaration?

"Yesterday you _**just**_ fine over staying here, why do want to go back now?!" was he really almost… _yelling? _

"I _**just**_ changed my mind!" she mocked his 'just' in an effort to ruse him more, and it was working wonderfully.

"Hey! Hey… everybody calm down, why don't I make some food and we can all eat and talk things over peacefully?" Asuma negotiated.

"Fine." They said in unison. They glared at each other while walking down the pathway into the kitchen.

They sat at the kitchen table in silence… staring at each other.

"So… Shikamaru. You want to tell me who this girl is or will she have to introduce herself?"

"This is Chizuki."

"Hello, I'm Asuma, I happen to be Shikamaru's sensei."

"Oh?! What do you teach?"

"Well I train him to become a better ninja… I thought it was obvious."

"Ummm…" Chizuki tried to come up with something to say.

"She's not from around here Asuma…"

"Where are you from, Chizuki?"

"She's from a different universe… I brought her here because she asked for my help."

"I did not ask _**you**_ for help!" she shot back at his goaded tone. "Listen to you! Soundin like you know everything, you don't know shit!" she slammed her hands on the table violently lunging up on her knees. In tune to her actions Shikamaru stood quickly ready for anything that she would say or do.

"Listen little girl! Why did you even ask to run away if you didn't want to?! I saw you crying your god damn heart out on the floor of your bathroom! Don't say that I didn't know what was going on!"

"Grr!" she stood up all the way and drew back a fist ready to hit him in the eye when a large hand clasped her wrist and turned her around in the blink of an eye, before she had time to recover Asuma was walking her out of the kitchen.

"Why don't you go outside for a little while? There's a nice garden and you're free to roam try not to fall in the pond." He said calmly and closed the sliding doors just as she turned around to protest.

"Shikamaru…" he said deeply, "What's wrong with you? You never get this emotionally involved, least of all with woman."

"She's… she's, I don't know, different."

"And what do you mean _**universe**_?"

* * *

Chizuki gazed at a garden pond, staring down at the colorful flashes under the water caused by stirring coi. Shaded by the comfort of the trees and embellished by natural flowers, she sat on one of the many large flat rocks that embroidered the pond and it's small rocky waterfall.

* * *

"You have to take her back, she doesn't belong here."

"I can't Asuma."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm lucky I even remember what happened. When I got back… I couldn't remember anything, I didn't even remember who she was… I got back and I was just holding her… it took me hours to remember everything and I don't think I would have remembered if I hadn't been able to see her."

"This is a good thing Shikamaru…" he said deeply trying to drill his point, "This means when you take her back she won't remember her time here."

"I still can't take her back… I don't have a clear memory of an object to take her, I don't want to die trying to undo this."

"Shikamaru you have to remember. She can't stay here did you even think of the consequences of what could happen to her? To you?"

"I…" he as searching for an excuse but couldn't find anything that he didn't already say. "No I didn't think it through. I just knew I had to help her…"

"You were sleep deprived Shikamaru, you couldn't have been thinking clearly you need to fix this before something bad happens."

"What will happen? She looks normal like any of us, and I've already told her about how things go here."

"What if she gets sick? Her anatomy could be completely different, or she might have hidden abilities of her own and could fall into enemy hands. If people like Orochimaru heard of this they might try and find out more and could end up destroying her trying to get to her world." Asuma was right, so very right, but ever fiber of his being sickened at the thought of taking her back. "Find a way to fix this Shikamaru, _**or I will**_."

* * *

He saw Chizuki sitting at the pond, her legs tucked under her gently poking her fingers at the fish as they would swim by. "Chizuki…"

"Grr, there you are!" she jumped off the rocks lightly and strode to him.

"Look before you say anything, I'm sorry. I was going to leave you a note but you can't read so I had to wake you up, and I'm sorry for being short with you, I thought you would remember what I said this morning…" She paused, staying still before she took a step closer and stood on her tip toes to meet his eye level.

"See? That wasn't so hard. Now I'm hungry, feed me."

"grhhh.." he shoved his hands in his pockets roughly, he looked down and his face began to soften… her navy eyes pulled at his heart, he fought the urge to wrap his arms around her… he wished so badly for her to want it too. _'What have you done Shikamaru...?'_ he smirked to himself as an idea came to mind to get both the things he wanted. He quickly grabbed her lifting her up and took off jumping over the tops of trees and sprinting to his house, Chizuki screamed and gripped his shoulders with murderous vengeance. By the time they landed in front of his door she was halfway slumped over his shoulder and ready to puke.

"What kind of stunt was that?!" she fought down her bile, she never liked heights or rollercoasters… "Is this your idea of payback or something?" he chuckled sweetly.

"What do you mean? I was just trying to get us home." He set her on her feet which wobbled as she immediately fell to the ground landing on the hard dirt beneath her. "Hmmm troublesome." He smiled, he opened the door and picked her up bridal style carrying her through the door, she clutched the very back of his shirt and one of his shoulders gently.

"I can walk." She whispered meekly trying the hide her blush from him by looking downward. But it was too late they were already inside and he was moments away from setting her on the couch.

He left her on the couch with the TV running and he went to find something to eat, he was in the middle of making instant ramen when he heard the front door open.

"Shikamaru I'm home."

* * *

To be honest I haven't decided which parent just walked in haha! Ok please review!


	9. Small Talk

'_Oh man… what a drag!'_ Shikamaru thought at the sound of his mother's voice calling to him, announcing her safe return from a mission. _'What am I gonna tell her… What kind of excuse do I give for Chizuki?' _

"Shikamaru I brought dinner, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen, mom."

"You better not have eaten anything yet or you'll waste the dinner I bought!"

"No mom…" he was in the middle of debating whether he should even introduce her or not, _'I could just keep her hidden, it's not like she wants to stay here anyway.'_ The thought made a quick pain in his chest as if someone had lightly squeezed his heart.

"Umm… hello." Chizuki's meek voice came from the hallway next to the kitchen, she sheltered herself behind the wall halfway shyly.

"Well hello there… Shikamaru who is this young girl?" she said sweetly but in the heart of her voice he could hear that she was pissed and suspicious.

_'What a drag…'_ "She's a friend mom, she needed a place crash for a little while and since you guys weren't here I didn't see why it would be so bad."

"I see. Well I didn't buy enough food for four people Shikamaru, you should have told me."

"Sorry."

"It's alright, I'm not that hungry anyway."

"Nonsense! You need to eat or you won't have enough strength in your missions." She said

"Oh I'm not a ninja ma'am."

"Well…"

"She can share mine, don't make a big deal about it ma."

"You have a mission coming up! Lady Hokage already told me so you will eat what I tell you to."

'_Geez… she's gonna nag at me till the day I die…' _"Whatever." He said scratching the back of his head.

"You have a mission?" Chizuki asked coming out from behind the wall a little.

"Yeah, I meant to tell you about it." He confessed.

"What's your name?"

"Chizuki…" his mother was scary… commanding. The door at this point opened again, a man walked in who looked almost just like Shikamaru. _'Must be dad…'_

"Hmmm? What's goin on?" He asked looking at everybody in the room.

"_**Your**_ son invited a friend in the house and now there isn't enough dinner for everyone."

"Is that all? It's not a big deal honey don't be a drag." The woman turned of shade of somewhere between scarlet and tomato.

'_God there's two of them!'_ Chizuki whined.

"Listen to me if the two of you don't stop acting like a bunch of freeloaders you won't get dinner at all!"

"I thought dinner was important cause of missions." Shikamaru retorted.

"Good lord! How on earth do you put up with this? Is every dinner this complicated?" Chizuki laughed. The three of them stood dumbfounded temporally.

"Not all the time… but my wife likes to know when we have guests before she buy's dinner."

"Sorry…" She receded behind the safety of the wall a little more.

"It's not important I'll share my dinner with you dear." His mom smiled kindly, perhaps she could see how nervous Chizuki was.

* * *

"Tell me about yourself dear." Shikamaru's mom asked after dinner was finished.

"Honey it's been a long day, why don't we go to bed, we'll talk about this in the morning." As his dad ushered the wife out of the kitchen he gave Shikamaru a stern look. There was a closing of a bedroom door and he turned to Chizuki.

"Alight… we need to make you a history, I can't keep telling people you're from a different world, and don't go back to Asuma's house…"

"Why? I thought he was a good guy."

"He is… just don't go back."

"Alright then who am I?" she asked tiredly.

"Why don't you say that you ran away from home."

"Witch I did… basically."

"Because your parents died."

"Oh… And where is 'home'?"

"How about Otaku town?"

"Ok. Is it bed time?"

"How did your parents die?"

"In a gang fight."

"Why would they be involved in a gang?"

"Wrong place wrong time."

"Ok… if that's what you want."

"Who would want that?" She looked into his eyes desperately. "Shikamaru I don't want to lie to your parents." He sighed and avoided her eyes.

"It's not like you're staying that long anyway…"

'_Why… does he seem so hurt?'_

"Come on, let's go to bed."

'_Humph, probably because of all the work it took to get me here, he's just upset because he'll have to do it again, I already know what he's gonna say __**"What a drag!".**__'_

* * *

Shikamaru lay in his bed wide awake so many questions whirled around his head, the moon had risen high, only a sliver of it's true glory, weak streams of light came through the window highlighting his bed in small silver stripes. He gave up on sleep an hour ago, he even went so far as to remove his shirt for better comfort. His door opened slightly and sat up quickly. 'Could she…?' he didn't have to finish, Chizuki's quite voice came from the silent hallway.

"Shikamaru?" She whispered

"Yeah?" he tried to sound as uninterested as he could.

"I can't sleep…" She said entering the room and quietly shutting the door.

"You should really put some more cloths on…" he said looking at her in the white tank top and underwear she was wearing again.

"What am I gonna wear? I don't have any cloths."

"There's a shirt on the ground over there, wear that."

"Ew. It's dirty…" she complained.

"No it's not I just took it off… put it on please?"

"Fine. Cover your eyes though!" she ordered quietly and he thumped back onto his bed. She soon plopped onto the bed next to him. Silent moments slipped by as if just being near one another was enough to ease their anxiety. "You have a mission?" she whispered.

"Yeah…"

"When?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"Oh..." there was a slight silence, "Is it dangerous?"

"Yeah, they normally are."

"Oh…" another silence, "How long will you be gone?"

"A week at the most, maybe three days if I'm lucky." He certainly wasn't feeling luck lately.

"Oh…"

"Chi…"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want to go back, honestly?"

"Because… because I'm scared…" she admitted, and it gave him the perfect excuse to hold her, he promptly wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"You shouldn't be." He said in the gentlest tone she had ever heard him speak in, and it was enough to keep her fears at bay, even if only for the moment.

"Why not?"

"Because this is what you wished for, and do you think that if in your heart there was any doubt that it wasn't what you wanted, would it have come true?"

They eventually fell asleep, she remained in his arms with his comforting words ringing softly in her mind, because he was right, he was always right.


	10. A Good or Bad Dream?

"_Well shake it up baby, now!" ("Shake it up baby")_

"_Twist and Shout!" ("Twist and Shout")_

"_Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on Baby Now!" ("Come on baby")_

"_Come on and work it on out!" ("Work it on out")_

"What the hell is that?" Shikamaru groaned.

"The Beatles…"

"_You know you look so good!"_

"Turn it off before my parents hear it." Chizuki tiredly drew her hand out from the covers, squinting at the light emanating from her cell.

"_You know you twist so fine!" ("Twist so fi-.") _The tune was cut short.

"Hey… I didn't know the time was different here…."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked with very little interest.

"It says that it's Sunday and that it's six."

"Well I don't know what day it is… but the alarm clock says three, so lay back down…" he wrapped his arms around her torso and brought her to his side pretending to be sleeping again.

'_I don't know if I should lay back down or tell him he's gross… Well… that's never a good sign.' _She stayed regardless of her indecisive feelings. "What about your parents?" Opening his eyes slowly he stared at her.

'_Are the benefits of keeping her here greater than the danger of my parents seeing her here. What is the worst that could happen… well… they could make her leave, she doesn't have any friends and she can't read, there's no way she'll make it on her own…'_ "Yeah… maybe you should go back your room…"

"What do we tell them… your parents?" She asked quietly while slipping out of bed, the immediate loss of the beds warmth sent shivers through her frame. Sitting up to meet her, he eyed her, but with an emotion he couldn't place, an eagerness that made him grip his sheets so he wouldn't pull her down. It wasn't the first time he felt this way it's happened many times, with lots of different girls, even Ino, but the most with Chizuki, and the strongest.

"We'll tell them the truth… it's what you want right, besides my dad won't lie to my mom for that long, I wouldn't be surprised if he already told her."

"Forgive me but your mom doesn't seem like the type to welcome any trouble."

"Heh, you consider yourself trouble?"

"No, but you do. I hear it all day." She smirked.

"Oh go to bed." He sighed and plopped back down on the sheets.

"What no snarky comment to help me sleep?"

"I guess you'll just have to think of one on your own."

"Hmph." She smiled and stuck out her tongue a little, finally turning away, she walked slowly to the exit.

"Chi…" Shikamaru whispered, his whole body wanted to scream at him for not pinning her on the bed when he had the chance, "Come back…" he said it, then realized he hadn't finished what he wanted to say. "If you still can't sleep." He may have sounded calm and that it was just a slight pause in his sentence, but inside he knew, his sentence was finished after those two words.

"I will…" she whispered and opened the door, but she did not return that night, or the next, and no night after that, instead…

* * *

One week later

* * *

A heavy weight pressed itself on the bed, disturbing the covers and the comfort, sending the heat away briefly while a warm body attempts to quietly slip under the covers. "Sh-ika..maru…"

"I couldn't sleep…" He confessed

"Really? _**You**_?" She whispered between tired pauses.

"Go to sleep, you can barely keep your eyes open."

"No… you.."

"Shhh…" He pulled her closer as she began to drift even further into a dream… a long time seemed to pass, he truly couldn't sleep, she had wormed her way into him in such a short time, he couldn't sleep because of her, yet again…

Over the past week he had explored his feelings, the urges he would get constantly, his favorite thing he had learned was the intensity of his urges when he would touch certain places on her, though he never did anything a bastard would, he had gotten close, terribly close… but to his surprise and somewhat regret, he never violated her in any way. She was awake for most his testing, he had only came to her bed one other night this week, and he had struggled the most with himself that one night than any other night in his life. Convincing himself that doing anything rude with her he would regret and feel guilty the persuading himself otherwise. He had won the argument by coming to the conclusion that if he if he touched her he would lose all self control and she would hate him by morning.

Shikamaru rested a hand above her hip, his favorite spot, it put a comfortable heat in his body but not so overpowering that he can't handle it. He gently rubbed her side using little more than his fingertips hoping to not wake her, he came to terms with his urges long ago and decided if he was ever caught he would tell her the truth.

_'What would it be like… to kiss her.'_ He leaned forward her lips were so close it would take a simple lean to touch them. _'No…'_ he drew away silently and curled in her neck softly. _'uggh, I can't… what would she say?'_ The words were already forming in his head, no doubt she would be livid, and with a faint defeated sigh he resumed his light caressing.

"Mmmm…"Chizuki rustled lightly, Shikamaru slyly slipped his hand out of her shirt and placed it back by his side, "Hmm.." she rustled and winced.

"Chi?" He whispered, "are you having a bad dream?" he asked knowing it wouldn't wake her. Shikamaru placed a soft hand on her cheek, "Hey, it's time to wake up Chizuki."

"Mmmhhh.."

'_Did she…'_ Her initial slight groan began to slowly morph into a light moan.

"Mmmhh…" it made his heart leap and his chest tighten, among other things…

"No, wake up. Don't do this to me, please. You have no idea…"

"Uhhhmmm."

"Chizuki get up." He lifted her torso and brought her limp body up as she slowly slipped out of subconscious, meeting his gaze with heavy eyelids. "What the hell are you dreaming about?" he tried not to laugh.

"What?" she whispered, before growing wide eyed and meeting him with her own muscles. "I… what?" she blushed lightly.

"What were you dreaming about? I wanna know." He asked playfully

"I… I, don't remember." She blushed again.

"Yes you do. I know you do." There was hint of eager lust masked in voice, his deep hidden desires praying it was about him. Although the position he had put her in was not helping his now failing will to stay a gentleman, perhaps not a classy one but enough of one to get by. He forced her closer in his lap, pressuring her further to tell him her new secret.

"I'm not telling." She crossed her arms.

"Are you embarrassed or you just trying to give me a hard time?"

"Both- I mean neither." He smirked, "Oh go away, you're in my room."

"You would cast me out in the cold _**and **_when I can't sleep."

"Well why did you wake me in the first place I was having… a nice dream."

"Well it certainly sounded that way." He laughed.

"Mm, what?" She asked setting a finger on bottom lip.

"Weeeeell. You were making some… well you were moaning, to put it simply."

"Mmm- no I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No I-."

"Yes you were. Now tell me what, or rather who, would make you sound like **_that_**?"

"I… no one, nothing." She could feel a little panic and she was blushing.

"Tell me…" he coaxed gripping her chin. She looked away unwilling to meet his gaze.

"Nope!" she tightened her folded arms and forcefully plopped onto her bed away from his grasp. "Maybe tomorrow, I'm tired."

"I won't forget."

"Then I might be tired tomorrow."

"Then I'll just make you talk."

"Sounds like work to me."

"That's why I'll wait till tomorrow, unless of course you tell me before I make you… which, it will work I know just what to do…" he got up from her bed and returned to his room, leaving her to stumble around her curiosity, know that she would tear herself apart to figure out his plan.

"Well shit…"


	11. I Dream of (Finale)

Chizuki hadn't gotten any sleep since Shikamaru left her room, which she was kicking herself in the ass over because she realized it was his plan to keep her guessing and tired, (she 'discovered' after thinking through all possible scenarios). And it worked! It always worked on her! And he was no doubt he was smug in his bed just waiting for her to limber over and spill her guts. "Damn it! Ok, be strong, don't put up with his bull today, and don't let him touch you_!" 'For God's sake don't let him touch you… You'll be on the ground and right under his stupid thumb like he wants you, gotta get the advantage in this battle!'_

She meandered down the stairs into the kitchen, to her surprise mom and dad were not there, nor was Shikamaru to her relief, breakfast had however already been made.

"They're on a mission for the next few days."

"Eeep!" she jumped turning quickly to a smug, smirking, Shikamaru. "Grrr…" She thought for a quick moment before realizing how much danger she was in. "Oh… shit."

"That's right Chi… it's just you and me today. And tomorrow. And probably the two days after that."

"I can always leave."

"Where would you go?" he laughed, though she could certainly leave and her announcing it made his chest feel like it just got hit with a sledgehammer.

"I don't know. I like camping." She mocked his smug grin while slapping some rice in a bowl, rather violently.

"Relax, you have until… let's say sunset, to tell me who you were dreaming about last night."

"Why are you so interested?" she asked pointing her spoon at him.

"Because I want to know."

"Why?"

"I'm interested."

"In my dreams? Or the fact that I have hot dreams and you wanna know who's in them because you're jealous and you want them to be about you?"

'_Damn she got me. But she's only assuming she has no proof.'_ "No."

"Pshh, _**right,**_ then what is it?" she asked cockily.

"I'll tell you my interest if you tell me who made you all hot and bothered last night."

"Mmm-! Don't say it like that…"

"Isn't that what happened though? You fell asleep obviously thinking of doing something unladylike and it worked into your dreams."

"What if I was? You're never gonna know who was makin this 'hot and bothered'."

"You want bet on it?" he challenged.

"You really think you can do this don't you?"

"I know I can." There was a long uncomfortable silence, full of judging.

"Well I guess you're just gonna have to try your hardest, cause I'm not telling you anything."

"Not yet at least."

"Pssh, whatever... leave me alone so I can eat you shirker."

"Why would I leave you alone?"

"Huh?" she said quietly.

"I would hate for you to fall asleep you might wake the neighbors."

"WHAT!? You ass you don't have neighbors!" she yelled.

"Hey don't be so loud." He said sticking a finger in his ear. "Don't be a drag Chizuki."

"Ugh! So that's your plan? Be really annoying and piss me off!"

"I said I'd give you until sunset last night… unless you forgot because you thought you were still dreaming about me."

"Oh please you should be so lucky, maybe I was dreaming about Kiba." She said arrogantly. Bam, there went that sledgehammer again.

"Why would you? You barely know him." He had made his way over to the table with his own rice.

"Well why would I dream that way about _**you**_?" Bam, another…

"How should I know? All you girls are so complicated it's annoying, all your scheming and planning and for what? A man-puppet to control for the rest of your life?"

"Wha-."

"Ya know if that's what you really want maybe Kiba is the guy for you, I'm sure he'd be tied to your apron strings in no time."

"You know Nara, I'm gonna try really hard to view that as a compliment, so that I don't have to smack the shit out of you." She got up as calmly as possible and walked out of the kitchen with her head held high.

"Women…" he said, another blow had been dealt, so much sharper than before, more painful, because this time it wasn't about what she had said, this time it was what he said that made him hurt. Maybe deep down his heart knew something he didn't realize yet, he had let her walk away. 'Stupid pride…' he wanted nothing more than to run after her and do everything his dreams made him think of, but he was leaving instead... 'Why do I feel like a coward…?' "Hey! I'm going to town, I'll be back tonight."

"Why come back at all!?" he heard her shout from the other room.

"Grr.. because I live here!"

"Ooooooooo well aren't yo-." **Slam! **"Jerk…" Chizuki pouted. _'Why's he being so difficult? Is he really upset about what I said… I mean he doesn't really want… me. Right?'_

'_Well what if he did?'_ a random, forbidden thought entered her head.

'_I guess… if he did want my dreams to be about him he would ask if they were, and would be upset if I told him they were about someone else…' _

'_So then maybe you should tell him the truth?'_ She didn't answer her stray thoughts any longer, she brainwashed herself with TV for the day.

* * *

When Shikamaru returned to his house he was ready to apologize, swallowing his pride almost as soon as he left. The lights were off and the shadows of sunset had made their home in the corners of the room, and he was greeted by the sweet smell of frying dough and baking noodles, and the sound of violins soon added by a piano, and mans soothing voice.

"_Georgia,"_

"_Georgia,"_

"_The whole day through." _Chizuki's light voice soon added to the harmony.

"_Just an old sweet song,"_

"_Keeps Georgia on my mind."_

He moved slowly and quietly to the kitchen watching as she moved slowly swaying in place to the syrupy sound of the man's voice.

"_A song of you,"_

"_Comes as sweet and clear,"_

"_As moonlight from the pines." _Shikamaru walked behind her slowly putting his hands on her shoulders.

"_Other arms reach out to me."_ He joined her slight swaying, resting his cheek near her temple, _'What am I doing? How do I explain this one… No… forget it, I don't care anymore, it's too much trouble to bounce between lies.'_

"_Other eyes smile tenderly."_ He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"_Still in peaceful dreams I see," _As he began to nuzzle her neck she slowly brought up her hands touching the back of his neck, as she gently refused to let him stop his affections.

"_The road leads back to you." _A silent understanding glided in the air around them, it was the last point of return, the breath before the leap, one last excuse could be made now and only now.

"_I said Georgia,"_ The sound of the music humming through them and throughout the room compelled deeper feelings to surface.

"_Woah Georgia," _Deeper than pride, greed, or lust.

"_No peace I find,"_ It was love.

"_Just an old sweet song,"_ Shikamaru came to realize that if he didn't show her his feelings, he would hate himself, even if there was a slight chance that by doing so she would hate him.

"_Keeps Georgia on my mind." _And even in all the chaos, one thing he was certain of, was that her body language at this moment did not show any form of hate he knew.

"_Woooaaahh Georgia,"_ But there was always the chance that she was tearing herself apart as well, attempting to sort through a maze of feelings and urges.

"_Ohh Georgia,"_ He sighed into her, sending waves through her making her slip tender fingers in his hair, beckoning him to do it again.

"_No peace, no peace I find."_ Chizuki almost wished to open her eyes, but the fear of it all vanishing resolved her wishes.

"_Just an old sweet song,"_ It was as if time slowed for a brief moment, long enough to let the pair of the savor eachothers company, thousands of slight minuscule movements happening in only seconds.

"_Keeps Georgia on my mind."_ The tightening of his arms, her fingers twitching, the swaying and tensing of muscles, and the smallest push of his hips into hers.

"_I said just an old sweet song,"_ Before it all became too much for him, he decided there would be no return, not for him… he kissed her pulse before raising to kiss her lips.

"_Keeps Georgia on my mind….."_ As the final sounds of the music began their fade he pulled from her velvet lips.

"I was dreaming about you…" She finally confessed.

"I know." He slipped away from her and as she started to feel helpless and used, he switched off the oven pulling out the unfinished dinner. Confusion welled she had thought it was his plan to seduce her into telling, until she realized he had no plan at all other than the one he was about to finish.

He took her hand gently in his and ambled to his room, to his bed, to the place where everything began.

* * *

And they lived happily ever after, basically.

I may add a lemon one day, but right now I'm not strong enough haha, I may be almost nineteen but still can't talk about the dirty without blushing madly, I promise that I tried but I couldn't do it yet haha. But if you ever see this in the recently updated section after the date 8/30/13 then there's a lemon.


End file.
